Raja Ratu
| status = | challenges = | dayformed = 18 | lowestplacingmember = Mario (11/20) | highestplacingmember = Andrew (Winner) }} is the merged tribe of and from SurvivORG: BORGneo. On Day 18, following Zaden's elimination at the Final 12, the remaining members of Pagong and Tagi were brought to the beach, where they were told they were finally merged. After some other suggestions, including "Fuck Pursi" and several other Malay words, Maj suggested the tribe be named "Raja Ratu," which translates roughly to "Kings and Queens." The tribe color is magenta, and the HTML Color Code is: ea1e63. Members Tribe History The first merged tribe in SurvivORG history was marked mainly by the season-long feud between Axis and Chocolate. At the first Individual Immunity Challenge, Axis narrowly lost to Choc. However, Axis was still publicly targeting Chocolate's side of the numbers, resulting in him going for Kory instead; however, unbeknownst to him, Kory and Inawordyes had repaired their rocky pre-merge relationship and formed a close bond and a secret alliance to go against Axis instead, with IAWY used his Tagi connections to stack votes on Mario. Despite this, Chocolate's petty vote against Axis resulted in a 5-5-1 tie, allowing for a re-vote. Axis deliberated heavily at this point, but decided it was not worth fighting to keep Mario, who was eliminated in a 8-1 re-vote with an idol in his pocket. At the very next tribal, the numbers seemed to be stacked against the alliance of Axis, Layne and Connor, but the game was turned upside down once again when Layne played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Connor, blindsiding Choc in a 3-0 vote and putting an end to a very negative presence within the game. However, this was far from the end of the drama. As a result of the emotional distress the season had caused, coupled with different personal motivations, Pao, Arlo and Connor all decided to quit the game, and in a shocking turn of events, bring the game down from Final 9 to Final 6. At Final 6, the majority's attempt to get rid of Kory were frustrated once he won immunity, which turned the spotlight to the next biggest threat to win the game: Inawordyes. Inawordyes left the game in a complex 3-1-1-0 vote, feeling betrayed by one of his closest friends from outside the game in Axis, claiming to hate him with every fiber of his being. After IAWY's elimination, Axis felt that he was the cause for a lot of the darkness that BORGneo had come to represent. He couldn't help but feel responsible for the destruction of relationships and the constant hatred within the season. Despite his best efforts to remain heroic, which is to say he believed fighting Chocolate and do what he needed to do to survive, he became the villain in everyone else's eyes. Regardless, he trudged on knowing his only win condition was to eliminate Kory and Layne at the next two Tribal Councils. At Final 5, he knew Kory was a bigger challenge threat and Axis was unwilling to backstab his closest ally at this point, however, Andrew and Maj worked with Kory, and Layne was eliminated in a 3-2 vote. . At the Final 4, the Final Immunity Challenge came down to Axis and Kory. As a result of a mistake by production, they were to go head to head in a tiebreaker challenge. Axis offered Kory a deal - if Kory were to concede the challenge to him, he would not vote for Kory at that tribal. Despite his intention to stay true to his word, Kory declined the offer, and Axis won the Final Immunity Challenge. As a result, Kory was eliminated in an unanimous 3-1 vote. The Final Tribal Council was characterized by the personal attacks and hatred of the Final 3 by the jury members. Chocolate and IAWY were particularly hostile, driving Maj to the point of tears. Axis, knowing the pain he caused, admitted and understood the hate of the jury, but despite that, still lost the game to Andrew, whose subtle and honest strategy won over the jury and earned him the title of Sole Survivor in a 6-1-0 vote. Category:Tribes Category:Merge Tribes